hurricane thunderclap
by vodkaquiet
Summary: Great love was wild and passionate and dangerous. It burned and consumed.


_i. lust_

They say there were seven deadly sins that harbored inside every man, but there were a lot more than that in her and definitely in him.

It wasn't the way he looked at her, rather the way he didn't look at her.

He stood too close, breathing down her neck. "I like your hair short."

"I don't care what you do or don't like."

"Aw," He smirked. "Here I was thinking we were friends."

Mikasa felt a sense of restlessness around him. She could have been his prey, but she matched his stare. Burden by burden and strive by strive the rest of the world disappeared. She set her eyes on him and lit him on fire. She was the smoke blackening his lungs. His fingers crawled up her wrist, drawing red lines over the blue of her veins.

There was no heaven above or hell below nor a God waiting to judge them. There was only this moment. His hands were on her waist, spinning her around to face him, and her eyes defiantly met his.

"I just want you," He moaned into her mouth. Fractured sentiment and devouring possession. An all-consuming fire enkindled them.

_ii. gluttony_

Mikasa wore the bare bones of love. Survival ate away at her youth. She said she didn't have a heart, but he knew that to be untrue.

You live long enough you get to see people for who they are. And he knew her to be kind, and demanding and not afraid of getting hurt or hurting him.

She sat in the window, staring out into the darkness.

"Are you done cleaning?" She asked and not because she wanted to help.

"Almost, you could help you know."

"That's okay. You're better at it."

"And how am I going to dust that windowsill with your ass on it?"

She smiled. "I can think of a few ways."

They said so little to each other, letting their fingers and their tongues do the talking.

Words could puncture the hearts of men, burn inside them until they breathed their dying breath. Levi knew the power of words, but he also knew the importance of silence, but her silences broke him. It was suffocating and he wanted her to make him bleed with words and not her teeth.

_iii. greed_

Levi wanted to love her. To write songs in her skin, but he couldn't love someone who burned themselves down to ash.

His touch was too familiar, like his fingerprints had been burned onto her skin and he was tracing the scars. Like a shadow that gripped too tightly, leaving bruises.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His hand clutched hers, pulling her back into the bed, into his arms, into his too tight embrace.

"Alright, alright, I'm staying." She fit perfectly in his arms.

"It's four."

"Yeah, so? I'm not yours."

"And I'm not yours."

_iv. sloth_

Levi wouldn't settle down so she had to make him. Without her he would have wasted away, without her he would have slid against a cracked and peeling wall and sank to the floor and never gotten up, without her he disappeared into himself. He used to think he was strong because the world had never let him be anything else. Now he knew her to be the strong one.

Mikasa wanted to be his ghost. That followed him around and frightened children and haunted his dreams. She wanted to be carved on his smile and burned into his eyelids.

He fell asleep to her tone-deaf hums. He marveled how anyone could fuck up humming, but she did and he loved her for it.

_v. wrath _

Love like theirs was a murder story. His hands around her neck, her teeth scraping his heart.

They tested each other, raised voices and hurried feet (out the door) before he could chase her down and apologize (sorry after sorry until he didn't mean it anymore if he ever had), and bled for each other until their knuckles were bruised and cracked and all their good shirts were stained.

He kissed her scars, but couldn't erase them. Nor did he want to. Scars made them who they were.

"You need to be more careful. The Survey Corps can't afford to lose a soldier like you."

Her hand was on the back of his head, her fingers in his hair.

"You can't afford to lose me. That's what you mean."

"No, I can't. Is that so wrong?" He let himself be pulled to her. Resting in the curve of her body she had hollowed out for him. "Promise me you'll be more careful."

"Tch," She kissed the top of his head. She knew not to make promises she couldn't keep.

_vi. envy_

Her mind could be on fire with thoughts of Eren as long as she was here with him. As long as she came back to him, no matter how late it was, and curled up beside him and pulled his arm over her and whispered "goodnight."

He kissed her long and hard until she was breathless and her lips were red and she was looking at him with hungry black eyes. She was a vision.

_vii. pride_

Levi wouldn't say goodbye. Just like he wouldn't tell her he loved her, but she knew. She had always known.

"It's so fucking cold." She cried. Her face was twisted in pain and he was up to his elbows in her blood, trying to slow the flow, but nothing could hold her together.

He held her close, as he had held her every night before.

"I know, I know." He shushed.

He wouldn't beg her to stay. "Go to sleep now."

Tears ran off the side of her face. "I'll see you in my dreams."


End file.
